Shangri-La Suite
by sharingan-kage
Summary: Itachi is dead, and Sasuke joins the Akatsuki. Sasuke has questions for Madara (Obito) about Itachi, Obito is happy to answer them for a price. Mainly: Obisasu, but hints of ItaSasu,Obiita, Shiita, and other pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this fanfiction. DO NOT REPOST.

A/N: This is something I had on a flash drive, I finally decided to finish it. I just want to note, that Obito having a T.V. isn't too unusual. In the manga, he asks if Zetsu recorded Itachi and Sasuke's fight, Naruto did have some modern convinces. (Like T.V, Computers, Headsets.) Also, Sasuke still believes Obito to be Madara, so I refer Obito as Madara in Sasuke's POV.

Pairings: ObiSasu, Mentions of Obiita, ItaSasu, Hints of other pairings.

Summary: Sasuke is curious about the masked Uchiha, and Itachi's life in the Akatsuki.

Warnings: Uchihacest, AU, Loss of Virginity, OCCnes, Mentions of Rape, Spoilers.

Obito was buoyant, as one could be, under his life circumstances. After disclosing the truth about Itachi, Sasuke agreed to join the Akatsuki.

Deciding to celebrate, Obito chose to retire to his private chamber.

Obito had decorated his chamber, in blacks and deep reds, the four poster canopy bed being the most lavish item in the room. There was a small desk in the corner, a bookcase, nightstand, a small living area, and a dresser. Upon the dresser, Obito kept a starfish and a few small seashells. The starfish and shells were gifts from Rin; they were Obito's most precious items.

Obito's chamber was his sanctuary, the place where he shed his Madara and Tobi personalities, the place where no one disturbed him.

Obito tossed his cloak on the nearby sofa, and changed into some black lounge pants, before pushing the tape of Itachi and Sasuke's fight into the slot.

" _Itachi should have been an actor,"_ Obito mused, observing Itachi's mannerisms during the fight.

" _Sasuke struggles with Taijutsu,"_ Obito noted, _"He is also a risk taker,"_ Obito mused.

Just as Itachi caught Sasuke in Tsukuyomi, Obito was interrupted by the sound of the door handle jiggling.

Obito pulled down his mask just as the door opened. 

" _ **Oh,"**_ Sasuke gave Obito a glance over, clearly not expecting him to be here.

" _ **You should knock before entering someone's room,"**_ Obito chastised, annoyed at the intrusion.

" _ **The flytrap told me my room was around here,"**_ Sasuke answered, grumpily.

" _ **I see,"**_ Obito replied. _**"You got lost then?"**_ Obito questioned.

" _ **I didn't! -"**_ Sasuke started to answer defensively, _**"I wasn't exactly given clear directions!"**_

Obito rolled his eyes. Sasuke may have thought he was an adult, but he was very much still a child.

" _ **Well, allow me to escort you then."**_

Sasuke scowled at The other Uchiha's suggestion, he didn't need to be escorted like some child. However, it was late and Sasuke was too exhausted to complain. Sasuke followed behind the other Uchiha down a different hallway. The younger Uchiha wondered how Madara's appeared to be so fit, Itachi never fully explained how Madara managed to survive for so long. 

Finally, the pair stopped at a door, and Madara pushed it opened _._ _ **"This was Itachi's old room,"**_ Madara gestured inside a simply decorated room.

Almost immediately, Sasuke recognized the layout of the room. It was the same layout that Itachi's room had been at home, down to the paint on the walls.

" _ **I suppose this is alright?"**_ Madara questions.

" _ **It's fine,"**_ Sasuke replied, taking the room in, letting the memories flood back into him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed a cloak, resting on the desk chair. Before, Sasuke could ask, Madara grabbed the cloak.

" _ **Ah, this is my extra cloak,"**_ Madara commented, _**"I forgot I left this in here."**_

 _Sasuke's eye narrowed. "What was Madara's cloak doing in Itachi's room?"_

" _ **Goodnight Sasuke, sleep well, "**_ Madara added, leaving without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke reached his hand out to search for the lock on the doorknob and found the lock to be broken.

Sasuke frowned, frustrated. _"How much had Itachi hidden from him?" "What exactly went on between Itachi and Madara?" "What was the price of the Akatsuki's protection?"_

" _Was there anything Itachi wouldn't do for Sasuke?"_

Sasuke sighed, and leaned his chokutō against the nightstand, deciding to save is questions for another day.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes, removed his rope belt, and collapsed on the bed.

Sasuke found himself unable to quiet his thoughts, his eyes drifted toward the nightstand and he decided to open it.

In the nightstand, there was a small black book, with simple red flowers on the front cover.

As soon as Sasuke picked up the book, two photographs fell out of it. Sasuke picked the photos, holding them up to the moonlight to examine them.

The first photograph was of Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke couldn't have been more than a few months old, but his love for Itachi was already evident.

Sasuke was clutching Itachi's shirt in the photo like he didn't want anyone else.

The photo almost brought a tear to his eye, when he was younger his mother used to say as a baby, Sasuke never wanted anyone, but his big brother.

" _If Itachi was holding you, I wasn't even allowed to take you from him,"_ Sasuke recalls her saying once.

These pictures were more proof that Madara was telling Sasuke the truth. More truth, that Itachi was always the loving bigger brother, the best big brother.

The second photo was a picture of Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui.

Sasuke was hated to admit it, but he was always jealous of Shisui. Shisui knew is brother in way Itachi never could.

Shisui always tried to include Sasuke in the group and made everyone laugh. Sasuke loved him, just not as much as Itachi. Sasuke often wondered if Itachi and Shisui were lovers, it made sense.

Sasuke decided to keep the photos, they were mementos of a happier time, a reminder that Konohagakure needed to pay for their sins against the Uchiha.

Opening the book, Sasuke found it filled with reminders of thing Itachi needed to do:

 _-Ask Madara for new medication_

- _Visit Naka River, one last time_

 _-Visit Yukiko's Bento and Dango Shop_

 _-Ensure Sasuke will be safe_

All of the tasks had been checked off, and this entry was the last one, Sasuke decided to put the book back, and take the photographs.

Finally, Sasuke began to feel the need for sleep over take him and closed his eyes.

As soon Sasuke's head hit the pillow, the scent of Itachi's shampoo filled his nose, it was comforting, and soon Sasuke drifted to sleep.

That night Sasuke dreamed of Itachi, alive, and happy.

He slept soundly the whole night.

It was the best sleep Sasuke had in years.


End file.
